


Pretense of Subjugation

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abdication via Fellatio, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "It was a farce. A grand lie to finish off the whole string of much smaller lies that lead them here."





	Pretense of Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by that iconic gif of Loki in the first Thor movie doing The Most and manspreading on the throne. many, many thanks to [ktspree13](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com/) who helped me make drastic improvements to this after i finished it. like legit took it from 1400 words to 2000 words. i really appreciate you and the time you took to help me!
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think!

It was a farce. A grand lie to finish off the whole string of much smaller lies that lead them here. Loki held their father’s staff in his right hand and gestured for the Einherjar to drag Thor up to the throne. He was stripped of his armor and bound in chains, shackled like an animal. Gods but he was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. The war was ended now, Hela was dead for her crimes and Loki was king. There had been complications, though, and those complications all stood as an audience to this.

Thor had smiled as he presented the idea months ago. His submission, his fealty and fidelity displayed in such a lewd way. Loki felt himself cracking at the suggestion, his carefully curated sanity ready to shatter across the edge of Thor’s sharp grin.

“We will show them I submit,” Thor had said.

Simple abdication wouldn’t be enough to quell the murmurs of rebellion against the youngest Odinson; if those traitors could even be inclined to call him that.

He’d heard what they whispered: Frost giant bitch, half-breed, and even Laufeyson. Everything except prince, except king, except a son of Asgard; as loyal and frightful as any of them. After this they would call him Majesty.

Loki spread his legs as his brother was brought up the steps. A gag held Thor’s jaws closed, but a smile lit his eyes. The guards slowly released Thor. Rightfully crown prince, rightfully king, rightfully many things according to those that disapproved of Loki’s brow bearing the weight of Asgard’s rule. As each chain fell, voices rose; cheers and taunts, cries rallying for Thor to rip Loki from the throne and slay him where he was. Neither looked toward the voices, they only saw each other. Thor closed his eyes as the gag was removed, spitting once his tongue was freed. If he spit in the direction of the loudest voices, perhaps it was only Loki who noticed.

“You’re here to bend the knee, brother? Accept me as your king?” Loki asked. He was sure his smile was not easy, not graceful as a king’s should be, but rather something he normally wore as he killed. Brutal and vicious; just as Thor had come to love him best.

“I am, my King,” Thor replied.

Thor took a step forward, ready to kneel, but Loki held up his hand to halt him. The voices stopped, and in their wake the silence was thunderous.

“You’re overdressed,” Loki said, cock already growing fat in his leathers.

A smirk lifted Thor’s lips. “Of course I am, brother. You’re right.”

Thor stripped himself quickly, shoving his trousers down with impatient hands and ripping the seams on his tunic as he pulled it over his head. He let his head fall to the side, his hair cascading in soft waves as a smile curled upon his lips. Thor was a showman above all else, proud of the body he earned through slaughter; wrought from power and sung in legend; whispered in the terror of his enemies. He couldn’t stop himself from flexing for Loki’s viewing pleasure, muscles jumping and tensing in a haughty display. Loki’s mouth watered at the sight of Thor bare before him, ready. Miles of skin were dusted with golden hair, condensing around the root of his cock. Even soft there was a girth and weight in how it hung, something that promised Loki wouldn’t walk right—that he would ache. He’d killed for less and lied for worse reasons than this glorious body offered to him here and now.

Thor’s body charged the air around them, commanded and bent their shared space to his will, humidity rising and static forcing Loki’s hair on end while sweat pricked at his hairline. All eyes were on the Thunderer, some rapt and envious, while others were disbelieving or even enraged.

Loki didn’t move as Thor dropped to his knees, nor did he move when Thor’s fingers began unlacing his ceremonial leathers. This was Thor’s task and Loki would have no part in helping him. Thor pulled his breeches open enough to press firm kisses to his cock. He sought Loki’s skin in the spaces between the leather laces as they criss-crossed his shaft. With each touch the laces were pulled free of their eyelets, left to hang loose in a mess that spoke to a haste that princes and kings shouldn’t allow. Thor’s beard scratched across delicate veins, earning a throb while Loki’s flesh thickened under his attention.

No one moved, no one spoke. Thor pulled Loki’s cock free of his trousers and sighed in visible relief. Tension eased from his shoulders and his blue eyes snapped up to Loki’s. As always, the best games were ones they played together.

The first touch of Thor’s tongue had Loki biting his lower lip. He grinned through it, visceral pleasure shaking him as the court was forced to watch. Every noble, every warrior, they would all bear witness to this act. An act he and Thor used to hide in shame. And why? For what reason? Was their love so wrong?

Loki pet Thor’s golden hair and encouraged him, spurred him on. Thor took it with ease, as he always did. There wasn’t much view from the outside of the throne, Loki was sure, just Thor’s ass and bobbing head as he started a slow rhythm. Spit shone bright on Loki’s cock, skin glistening under the firelight from the torches behind them—just like their first time, when he and Thor were too young to understand how grave the consequences of their actions could be. Youth and hormonal fervor had driven them to insane risks, ones that threatened to tarnish the crown of Asgard itself. Now Loki wore it and could tarnish it all he wanted, so long as it remained immutable in its power.

Thor shoved himself down as far as possible, choking, spit trailing out, throat spasming. He would swallow Loki whole, consume him, drag him to the brink of madness and shove him over. Gods knew Loki had done it enough already for both of them. As much as he refused to help, he was losing himself, losing control. This was too good, Thor was too skilled and so eager to please him. All of the eyes on them, the witnesses, it was better than Loki had thought it would be. There was something unholy in the way Thor moved on him, as if to show them all he was refusing the throne of Asgard because the mount of Loki’s dick was enough to satisfy him for all time. Loki let Gugnir fall to the floor and grabbed Thor’s head with both hands. Of course he wouldn’t hold back. Not here, with eyes on him. The show they were giving was too important and Thor was always ready to be the best in anything he did.

Loki spared a look to the court and found them all frozen like statues as the knowledge of what they saw was carved into them. They were held captive to the display of their beloved prince with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Loving it. Craving it. Willingly naked and on his knees before a king most of them had denied and spurned.

Thor groaned and pulled off with a loud slurp that echoed off the ceilings. Their portraits stared down at them, Loki himself watching from on high as Thor sucked the excess wetness from his shaft. He gripped Loki with a tight fist and jacked him hard, drawing pre-spend from him and licking it up with such desperation it would be easy to think Thor had never had this before. Like Loki hadn’t spread himself open and welcomed his brother with love and trust just that very morning, before this entire spectacle began. When no more could be wrung, Thor spat on the head of his dick and went right back down with a rough moan that vibrated straight to Loki’s core. Loki rolled his hips up, chasing the heat and the mess as saliva dribbled out of Thor’s open mouth, soaking his little brother’s smallclothes. So wet, so needy, Thor didn’t know what it was to restrain himself and Loki had no interest in teaching him.

As much as he wanted to continue the show, to inspire song and rumor that would be whispered from Asgard to Alfheim, it was difficult to fight the urge to cum right on Thor’s tongue. His brother was working hard for it, that much was clear. Thor grabbed the base of his cock in one hand and began sucking on the top half of him. Each motion of his tongue pressed right against Loki’s frenulum and threatened to drive him to insanity. They’d learned this young, too young, and by now Thor knew him better than anyone. There was no way anyone could think this was the first time this had happened. They gave in to each other too easily in this—being watched and seen, the guards within arms reach, everything around them too easily ignored; practiced, of course, because to hide well one had to pretend as if there was nothing that could find them.

Loki grabbed fistfuls of Thor’s hair and bucked up into his grip, rubbing himself against that wondrous tongue. Pressure built low and rose up in his chest, forcing his heartbeat into a manic rhythm. A feral smile cut his face as he looked at the crowd again. Some looked away, forcing their gaze to the floor, others met his eyes. They understood. Thor would not tolerate their insolence. That was the point of his service.

A ragged moan drew him back to the most important person in the room. Loki met Thor’s eyes and felt himself pulse. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, the beat of a war drum, of conquest. The only sound was Thor’s mouth on him, an obscene sucking so loud in the deep quiet.

Thor sucked hard, drew more blood into his cock, brought him closer still. Loki closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the throne, his helm striking the metal back. His fingers remained knotted in Thor’s hair but didn’t pull, he only held tight. He spread his legs wider and felt a weight in his balls, ready to let go. If there was a better feeling Loki didn’t know it. Being seen, being known, being serviced, being worshiped...he would need this for thousands of years to come.

With his eyes closed he felt everything in sharp focus. Thor rubbed insistently on the underside of his cockhead, teasing his foreskin until it almost hurt and that—fuck that was good. Loki thrust his hips up into it, stilted pushes moving in time with Thor’s tongue. A nearly pained moan was dragged out of him, so low he could hardly recognize it as his own voice.

“Brother, I’m close.” Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s torso as he always did and trusted his older brother to take care of him.

Thor made a soft noise, one of love, that Loki knew well. He pulled up to the head in one smooth motion, Loki’s eyes rolling behind his eyelids, his back bowing. He didn’t even have a chance to breathe before Thor sucked hard enough to draw out pain. Loki’s lips curled back in a snarl as he snapped his hips up and surrendered to the pull of Thor’s generous mouth. Something cracked open in him, a yell forced from his lungs that left his own ears ringing. His blood sang in his pleasure as he flooded Thor’s mouth with cum. And his brother, greedy and spoiled, swallowed it all with trembling breath. Loki sagged into the throne and panted as Thor suckled on his softening cock, drawing out every last drop of his spend.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Thor backed away, his own dick hard and flushed a ruddy red. Drops of precum dripped to the floor and Loki wasn’t so sated that his mouth couldn’t still water at the sight.

Then Thor bent the knee, head bowed as his tangled hair swayed. “My king.”

Loki laughed, his flaccid prick hanging out of his leathers, shining with Thor’s spit. There were glorious days ahead.


End file.
